Forgetting Past
by Oreo Cookie Dragon
Summary: Kenshin suddenly loses his memory and things start to get a little confusing. Kaoru and a fading Tomoe try to save Kenshin and restore his memory. Can Kenshin regain all his memory? THIRD CHAPTER UP!
1. The Journey Begins

"Who am I?" I suddenly thought. I turned my head to see a girl who looked beautiful.  
  
"I wonder who she is. It would be nice to know her." I thought again. Suddenly she stretched out her arms and opened her mouth.  
  
"Kenshin! You're awake, that's good. You look funny, is something wrong?" She exclaimed. I wondered who Kenshin was. She seemed to be talking to me. but I couldn't understand why.  
  
"W-who are y-you?" The words were new and unused on my tongue. I stared at the girl intensively, waiting for an answer. She also stared at me, but with a confused look.  
  
"W-what do you mean? You know who I am! I'm Kaoru, remember?" I could see her eyes dropping water, no, they were tears. "What happened to you?"  
  
I didn't know what do say to her. I had to ask her something. just what could I without causing her to- to cry. This word was also new to me.  
  
"W-who am I? P-please tell me," I waited patiently for her to answer my question.  
  
"You? Y-your name is Kenshin. I am Kaoru. I am your wife," She then asked me if I remembered anything about my past. I slowly shook my head, wary that I would trigger her to cry again.  
  
Kenshin. It sounded familiar but so new. I sat up and saw a long stick-like thing beside me.  
  
"That is your sword. You use it to hurt people, sometimes even kill, but yours is a special sword. It is called a Reverse-Blade Sword. The blade, the sharp part, is on the wrong side, so it can't really hurt anyone that badly." She informed me. I thought this whole thing over and finally concluded that it was too confusing.  
  
"Please go more slowly K-Kaoru," I felt warm and comforted when I said her name. She seemed like a nice person. After many hours this Kaoru told me about many things, like clothes, people, war, and much more. We got up and she went to make something called breakfast.  
  
'What does this world have for me next?' That was my only question. I quickly fell asleep, for all those lessons had tired me out.  
  
"Kenshin. wake up. Do you remember me?" I heard a voice say. I reluctantly opened my eyes to see a woman, beautiful.  
  
"Who are you? Am I dreaming?" I questioned.  
  
"Me? I am your angel Kenshin. I'm from your past. Let me tell you what has happened. You've lost all your memory, everything that you knew." My Angel told me. Slowly my Angel told me many parts and fragments of my past. From being a Battousai to promising not to ever kill again. Then she stopped.  
  
"Kenshin, it is time that I must go. I shall return soon. Remember me. listen to Kaoru. She will teach you much." I nodded and smiled at her. She gently kissed me on the cheek.  
  
"Good luck my Kenshin." Tomoe. That was what next popped up into my head. I didn't know why, or when, but then I woke up and looked around. Kaoru came in with some food.  
  
"I saw that you were sleeping, so I decided to bring the food later. I'm glad you're awake. Here, you must be hungry." She handed me the food, and I was careful that I didn't spill it.  
  
And that was the beginning of my journey.  
  
Author's Note: Heh. Well, this is my first story and I hope you like it. I'm not really that free, so I don't have much time to watch all the Kenshin Episodes. (There are 95!!!!) If any of these details aren't right. err. well. you can tell me, but I don't think that I can change it. Also, I couldn't get the italics bolds and stuff, so the story might seem a bit weird. I tried to make their thoughts italics and all, but it didn't work. I'm sorry for the inconvenience. I hope that I will get it all straightened out soon!  
  
Also, I'm a new costumer in Fanfiction.net, so I'll be "assuming" things a lot. ^^' Thanks for all your help and everything! I hope I can squish in some time to write more. I hope you enjoy it!  
  
~~TDragon 


	2. Remembering Someone Long Lost

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Whoops. I switched from the view of Kenshin to the view of third person. ^_^" Please forgive me. I guess it makes it easier to understand. Sorry bout the mix up.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"Kenshin, have you finished dressing? We need to go!" yelled Kaoru impatiently. The couple had to go buy some more food supplies for themselves. Kenshin had only just understood dressing up. Finally Kenshin came out with a dazed look on his face.  
  
"Hurry up, we're not going to get the best by now," Kaoru complained to Kenshin. Off they were to the market, to buy some tofu and vegetables.  
  
An hour later, Kenshin and Kaoru were both sitting down and taking their bit of food. Kaoru was explaining the weather between bites.  
  
"You see, -chomp-, there is a difference. Sometimes -chomp- there is sun, which is the big yellow circle, -chomp-, in the sky." Kaoru still had some of her "teenage" habits. Kenshin smiled at her manner.  
  
"It's so nice to not care about anything, just to let it go." He thought. He had eaten quite a lot of food. He looked up at the sky and saw a big fluffy cloud. It represented his Angel's face.  
  
Tomoe. The word came again. What did it mean? He had a feeling that he shouldn't ask Kaoru about Tomoe. So Kenshin turned his attention back to "weather".  
  
That night Kenshin saw his Angel again.  
  
"Hello Kenshin. Have you been enjoying your life?" She asked. He nodded and smiled at his Angel.  
  
"I have a question Angel. What is your real name?" She smiled a very tired smile.  
  
"Oh Kenshin, must you know that now? You wouldn't know who I was anyway." She looked in the other direction.  
  
"Is it Tomoe? Who is Tomoe? Tell me about her!" She slowly turned her head towards Kenshin.  
  
"The Past. it's all gone Kenshin. I left you, and you left from the life of a Battousai. Remember? Think hard Kenshin! I know you can!" Kenshin closed his eyes and clenched his fists.  
  
"Past. remember. Battousai." It suddenly came in, but only fragments. A blood-stained ribbon, an "X" scar, and knife, blood everywhere.  
  
Kenshin cried out in pain and horror.  
  
"Tomoe! Come back! I know who you are! Please, don't leave me." Kenshin was panting when he was shaken awake by Kaoru.  
  
"Kenshin! Wake up! What happened? You're sweating, shaking even!" Kaoru exclaimed.  
  
"K-Kaoru? Is it you?" His vision was blurred and fuzzy. He could barely see the dark blue ribbon in Kaoru's hair. "I love you."  
  
CONTINUING ON IN CHAPTER 3 


	3. Finding Who She IsGoodbye For Her

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Oh goodie! I got a few reviews already, so I'm taking their advice. I've heard that the story's going a bit fast. so I'll try to slow it down. Not sure if I can though. -_-" I'll see what I can do. This is my first fanfic in case you didn't know! ^^' Thanks for the kind words!!!  
  
Oh and also. I forgot to add a Disclaimer. o.0  
  
DISCLAIMER: None of the Rurouni Kenshin characters are mine. -_-'' **********************************************************************  
  
Kenshin was tired, but he couldn't fall asleep again. He didn't want to remember all those memories. They scared him, but when he looked at Kaoru's worried face, he almost forgot everything.  
  
"Kenshin? Let me get you a wet towel, you look sick. Wait here." She quickly stood up and rushed out of the room. He longed for her to come back. The memories would flood in again.  
  
[START OF A FLASHBACK]:  
  
Blood was everywhere. people lay slain on the ground. There was a red- haired man standing in the middle of it all. He had thin yellow eyes. His sword looked bloody. It seemed as if nothing could stop this man. He was the Battosai.  
  
[END OF FLASHBACK]  
  
Kenshin felt the towel on his forehead. It was cold and damp on his hand as he felt it. He slowly got out of his bed while holding onto the towel. Kenshin didn't want to be useless and make Kaoru worry and do all the work at the same time. He put the towel on a table in the room.  
  
He, Kenshin, stumbled out of the room. The sun half blinded him. Kenshin hadn't seen the light in quite a few days. Then he saw Kaoru washing the, what was it called again? Oh yes, laundry, with the heat beating on her back.  
  
"Let me help you Kaoru! I can do this, like in the old times!" Immediately Kenshin saw he said something wrong as Kaoru's eyes suddenly watered up.  
  
"T-the old times." She forced a smile. "Yes. I remember, Yahiko, Sanosuke, Megumi, all those wonderful people. It was perfect wasn't it Kenshin?" Kaoru stood up and dusted off her kimono.  
  
"I-I'll start with the laundry now."  
  
******************************************************************** Kenshin tugged at the blankets. It seemed cold, much colder than before. He slowly drifted to sleep.  
  
"Ken-shin. I was waiting for you. What happened last time? I suddenly lost you. I'm sorry if I scared you." A guilty voice whispered. Kenshin wasn't mad, just a little more frightened than before.  
  
"I-its okay, Tomoe," Kenshin looked up at his Angel's surprised face. "Yes, I know who you are now. Not my angel. Why did you help me? I did a horrible thing to you." He was more confused than before.  
  
"It's because I already punished you." Tomoe pointed to Kenshin's cross shaped scar. He lifted his and ran it across his cheek. Yes, there was that scar.  
  
"Is that it? That was nothing compared to what I did to you!" He cried out. "Why do you leave me with all this guilt?" Kenshin felt a tear fall down and land on his hand that was outstretched, reaching for Tomoe.  
  
"I feel that you have learned enough to restore your memory. Be happy Kenshin!" And with that, she was gone.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
P.S. It's me again! I found another mistake in my story. -_- Sadly. Okay, I sort of rushed and made Kenshin remember a lot. but I did that to mostly make it shorter. Also, to cover, you could say that Tomoe or Kaoru taught him a lot. ^^' Take your pick! ( Thanks! I can't wait for more Reviews. 


End file.
